


Art Should Be Appreciated, So I'm Going To Appreciate You

by WinterSpells



Series: Growth and love (or something like that) [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: As this stands right now, But the premise is: Winter is an asshole and Glynda puts her in her place, I don't know, Other, So basically canon?, it's a one shot, it's cute, just read it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:07:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27367789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterSpells/pseuds/WinterSpells
Summary: Winter was only going along with the routine she had set up for herself. There had been no interruptions to it whatsoever, but apparently, today was not her day.Aka Winter didn't know what the terms simping or respecting women was until she met Glynda.
Series: Growth and love (or something like that) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1974637
Kudos: 4





	Art Should Be Appreciated, So I'm Going To Appreciate You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [falconstories](https://archiveofourown.org/users/falconstories/gifts).



> I was supposed to post this on the first but it didn't happen. Whoops. 
> 
> Also, it's mentioned in the tags, but so far this is going to be a one-shot until I decided I feel like writing more or if I happen to get comments. It's a short little thing, but I hope you enjoy it.

It was insane really, how long the line was. Could no one make a decent cup of coffee these days, or was it just the simple fact that everyone decided to come out; today, at this specific time, because they needed the pick me up?

If that was the case, then perhaps she was also part of the problem. 

How silly a thought that was. She wasn’t doing anything wrong by wanting coffee, was she? Of course not.

The baristas on the other hand, well, that was a different story.

“Excuse me,” a petite girl with red hair stepped up to the counter, “I’m sorry to bother you, I know you’re busy, but I saw the help wanted sign on your door and I wanted to ask-“

Winter scoffed quietly to herself and crossed her arms.

Was now really the best time? She had things to do, after all.

“I-I know, but I just lost my job and if I don’t get a new one within the month I’ll get evicted.”

“Miss-“

“I’ll fill out any applications you have, and I’m a quick learner, so I won’t slow you down.”

She’d heard enough, quite frankly.

“I don’t have all day, you know.”

The girl, woman rather, turned back to look at her.

“Me?”

“Yes, you. Who else would I be talking to in this godforsaken establishment besides the person who makes my coffee?”

“Um-“

She tsked and waved a hand.

“I don’t have time for beggars who don’t know how to keep their jobs. Now, if you’ll please move-“

“What did you just say?”

God, now what?

“Listen-“

“No, you listen,” a blonde woman, whom she’d never seen before, stepped from the table she was sitting at and pointed a finger at her, “you don’t know what this woman has been through; what she is currently going through, so how about instead of jumping down her throat, you just shut up and let her do what she came here to do.”

Who the hell did this woman think she was, talking to her like that?

It clicked then, and Winter smirked.

“Oh, I see. You’re a jobless deadbeat too. Well, it all makes sense now.”

The vein in the blonde woman’s forehead pulsed. 

“You’re only offended because I mentioned something you’re going through.” She nodded as if it did make sense. “Well, it was a lovely effort of you to jump to this woman’s rescue, but it _really_ wasn’t needed.”

“You’ve got some nerve, lady.”

“And I’m afraid you’re getting on my last one,” Winter smiled and looked towards the frightened barista, “am I free to order now?”

“I uh-“

“We’re not done here.”

“You may not be done, but I am. Now, let’s see, I’ll have th-“

She didn’t see it coming, and apparently, no one else did either, judging by the looks on their faces.

After a moment of stunned silence, Winter wiped her lip and stared at the smeared droplets of blood on her fingertips.

The only thought she could conjure up was ‘huh.’

“Shit,” the blonde looked astonished at what she’d done, but her eyes held a different sort of spark. “I’d say I’m sorry, but I’m not.”

There it was.

How interesting.

“No one’s ever caught me off guard before.”

_No one had ever hit me either...not in a very long time, at least._

“Maybe it’s about time someone did.”

There was a firmness to the woman’s shoulders, the way she held herself, that spoke to Winter.

She’d seen that look, that stance a lot, of course she did, but when push came to shove, the posturing didn’t mean a damn thing if the person didn’t truly mean it.

This woman, though, did. She’d also hit her again if need be.

“What’s your name?”

The blonde looked surprised at the question.

“Glynda. Glynda Goodwitch.”

“Well, Glynda, let me buy you a coffee.”

She scoffed.

“Attempting to buy your way out of this?”

“Quite the opposite.” 

Looking skeptical, Winter addressed the entire coffee shop.

“I’m sorry for my brutish behavior. It won’t happen again.”

Silence.

“And, if it helps, I will pay the bill for everyone here.”

Murmurs. Good.

“Also, um...Jake,” such an oddly charming name for the barista, “if it wouldn’t be too much trouble, could you grab an application for this young woman here and another of whatever it is Glynda was having?”

Jake blinked, then did a bobblehead impersonation before going to do what was politely asked of her.

Glynda almost seemed impressed.

“Is there a reason you’re going through such lengths for someone you’ll never see again?”

‘I’m trying to make it so that you will want to see me again.’ Is what she thought.

“No reason.” Is what she actually said.

Glynda hummed, then nodded her head at the table she was seated at minutes before.

“You’re going to sit down and listen to what I have to say.”

That was just fine with her.

“On why I’m wrong, you mean?”

“Unless you wanted to discuss the weather.”

“I hate small talk.”

“Good, we agree on something.”

Winter hardly got the chance to get comfortable before Glynda launched into her tirade on how much of an idiot she was, from point A through point Z.

‘To new beginnings,’ she mused.

The optimist in her said she made a new friend that day, but only time would tell.

“Are you going to finish that?”

“Taking my food from me, a jobless deadbeat? Disgraceful.”

Or maybe not.


End file.
